Kayato
by dark dragon2
Summary: The aftermath of the story Princess Mononoke(well all most all of the stories here are about the after math)......... any way read the sroty and tell me what u think
1. Little Kayato

In the beginning…a forest god roamed. He lived a long life; he lived the longest of any thing, longer than dirt, longer life, longer than love. But one day a woman killed his physical body. But his spirit lived on. Two human hands that were affected by a curse gave his head back. The forest god loathed them for he thought that they were the ones who killed his physical self. He vowed that each of their children shall be cursed. There was San the wolf girl who hated humans, and Ashitaka the Prince banished from his small village in the west.  
  
On one night Ashitaka found San depressed. He hugged her, but San has never been hugged before. San Looked into his eyes and did something she has never done before; she kissed Ashitaka. That night Ashitaka and San were missing. San woke up at dawn and turned over expecting to see her wolf brothers, but instead she found Ashitaka sound asleep. Realizing what she has done she ran away into the depths of the forest. Five weeks have past when Ashitaka and San spent the night together. And San started to feel a little queasy. Every morning she barfed. Unable to figure out what was wrong with her she had sent for Ashitaka to help her. When Ashitaka was unable to cure her, San was depressed. Then Ashitaka suggested that he would go get a human doctor form Iron town. San was out of options, so she said yes. Ashitaka brought the doctor he spent very little time on her before he had realized the problem. San was pregnant. Hearing these words was like having an arrow shooting through her hart. "Me!! Pregnant?? That means a human child is growing inside my body," she thought. San had nine months to make her decision that will change her life. On the day of the child's birth San made up her mind she will give the child to Ashitaka and when she is old enough Ashitaka will take the child and she or he will meet his or her mother for the first time. It was at night when the child was born and it was a girl. She looked like her mother but any one can plainly see that she had Ashitaka eyes. When Ashitaka heard that the child was being born he raced over to San on Yakkul, his red elk. When he got there he saw San holding a baby girl. San slowly got up (she was still weak from the birth) and handed the baby to him and whispered in his ear. "Her name is Kayato, I want you to bring her back when she is ready to meet me. You are her father and I know you will raise her well," San turned around and headed into her cave with her wolf brothers. A tear stream down Ashitaka's cheek and landed on the sleeping baby's forehead. With the baby safely in his arms he rode safely back to Iron Town. When he got there many of the women was wondering what he had brought. When Ashitaka tried to get down from Yakkul Kayato slipped from his arms. Luckily, a girl named Toki caught it. When she looked under the blankets Toki heard a small laughter. "O MY GOSH!!!" she yelled " It's a baby…….Ashitaka where did u get her??" Blushing Ashitaka replied, " I found her the forest," "she looks so like Princess Mononoke!" one girl yelled. Another said " Maybe she got knocked up with some guy and forsaken the baby" that was followed by giggles. Right then Lady Eboshi came walking out of her home in the center of the town. She still looked strange to Ashitaka with her one arm missing. She walked over to Toki who was still holding the baby, and she took one look at the baby and asked for her name. "Kayato," he answered and walked into his little hut next to Eboshi elaborate Palace.  
  
A week past and a crowed of women, that surrounded Ashitaka's house, slowly faded as the sun sets. Since Ashitaka doesn't know any thing about babies he has one of his closest friends to help him, Hoshi and Toki, who have children of their own. " Ashitaka I know you know whose Kayato's mother is, to please tell us," Hoshi said. " Hoshi, I said this over and over again I do not know the mother!" Ashitaka said. Hoshi Replied, "well do you know who the mother IS??" Ashitaka sighed and said, " I'm going out side to get a drink," with those words he left " Hoshi there's no use asking Ashitaka he is never going to tell us. Most of the girls already assume it is Princess Mononoke and Ashitaka, are the parents so drop it," Toki said. Ashitaka walked in drenched in water " Who ever owns a dog should tie him up and never let him out of their sight" he said in a annoyed tone. The two girls giggled. " Ashitaka I got to go I don't trust my husband with out child to long," Hoshi said. "And so do I, bye Ashitaka!" Toki replied. The two women left the little house and Ashitaka laid the sleeping baby on his bed. He walked over to his window, which has a great view of the mountain, he sighed and whispered " how am I going to take care of Kayato, she needs her mother," and Ashitaka look over at the sleeping Kayato and said " Don't worry Kayato your still loves you," and Ashitaka sighed "San… she needs you,"  
  
****************************  
  
~~~~~~~ This is only the beginning there is still more to come 


	2. a small time with mom

PART 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirteen year had passed since the day Kayato was born. Kayato looked out the window and saw millions of bright shining stares. " I wished I knew who my mother was….and to get out of this town," she thought. All of Kayato's life she has never stepped one foot out of the walls of iron town, be cause Ashitaka feared she might meet San and her wolf brothers; but this night is different.  
  
When Ashitaka went into his room to go to sleep, Kayato crept very quietly outside the small house. She went to an isolated part of the town grabbed the two daggers on her side, stabbed the wooden walls surrounding iron town, and climbed the high walls. When she got onto the ground outside the walls she looked back and said, "I wonder what father is hiding outside the walls of iron town?" Kayato ran into the forest. She kept on running until she tripped on a root. When Kayato got up from the ground, and opened her eyes she saw lots of tiny Kodama surrounding her. "Oh my gosh," she said in a whisper. " I never thought I'll see a Kodama," One by one each of the small creatures quickly went up into the mountain, and Kayato followed them. She followed them until they came to a huge clearing with a gigantic puddle. In the middle of the puddle lay a small island with one tree in the middle. Kayato was about to walk over to the island when she heard a growl. Her heart raced, the hairs on the back of her neck pricked, and a chill ran down her spine as she turned around to see what was behind her. Two enormous wolves and a boyish girl were following her. "Shall I bite her head off for trespassing??" one wolf said. "No, let me bite her head off," the other wolf said. "I am princess Mononoke give me one good reason to let you live, or I will let my wolf brothers tear you to shreds," Kayato was just about to answer her question when she heard a yell from the town "KAYATO!!!!!!!!" it was Ashitaka. San took her eyes off of Kayato and said. "You better get home Kayato, and don't tell your dad what happened," Kayato replied with a puzzled look on her face " wait how do you know that's" before she can finish one of the wolfs snapped " you shut up and do what she tells you! You little twerp!" Kayato turned around and shot down the forest. She slowly crept over the wall and into her house then in her room, but right as she was going to go in her bed Ashitaka walked in with a grim look on his face. "Kayato?" he asked, "where have you been?" Kayato not daring to look at his face said, "father, I was in the forest, I'm sorry," With a sigh Ashitaka utterd "Kayato tell what did you see in the forest." " I saw a….. I saw a Kodama, and that is all," Ashitaka eyed her suspiciously. " Go to bed, and never scare me like that again," he said and walked off.  
  
All through the night Kayato look at the sky wondering about what has just happened. She didn't think that Ashitaka believe that she only saw a kodama, but she still couldn't get out of her mind about Princess Mononoke and the wolfs. She heard in the town about how vicious the she was but according to her father she was a girl who is out of place in the world and without her he wouldn't be her today or the town.  
  
Kayato woke up at the break of dawn. She was all excited because this day she was turning seventeen. Kayato jumped out of bed put on her cloths and ready to go to work with the older girls of the town. When she got out of her house she saw her father, Hoshi, and Toki standing around what seemed to be a horse. " Oh my gosh I cant believe you actually got me what I always wanted!!!!!" Kayato shouted. Ashitaka looked into his daughters divine eyes and said " Kayato now that you are old enough I am giving you this horse and instead of working with the other girls you are going to train it, then when you got it trained I will take you into the forest I've got something to show you," One months passed and miraculously Kayato got the horse trained. This horse was a pure white and it could run as fast as the wind, it was as strong as a tidal wave, and the name was Tsunami.  
  
As Ashitaka promised he took Kayato to the forest by Iron Town. He led her into the same clearing as the one she saw four years ago. She saw the same island in the water. Kayato looked over at her father who yelled "SAN, SHE IS READY!!!!!!!!" A minute or two had passed and Kayato heard a rustling in a bush near her. The same girl she saw four years ago was accompanied with the same two wolfs. San walked over with her head held high and showing all of her pride. Kayato slipped her hand into Ashitaka's hand and Ashitaka said, "Kayato, this is you mother, San," Kayato's eyes went wide as she secretly thought to her self "is this really my mother the same girl who threatened to kill me??"  
  
  
  
I know there is probably a lot of mistakes in there……….and this will be my last chapter I'm posting for a long time(cuz I'm going on vacation) so please read and review) 


	3. The beging of the retold story of Prince...

Part 2  
  
" I can't believe this she is my mother!" Kayato thought. She squeezed her father's hand hard and she was also breathing heavily so she won't break down in tears "oh," she breathed "I always wondered who my mother was," and in her mind she said "but she is a human hating freak," Ashitaka hugged his daughter and said " honey I'm going to ride Yakkul down the Mountain you and San get to know each other," Ashitaka pulled his daughter even closer and mumbled in her ear "careful of the wolfs," The first words that came out of San's mouth after Ashitaka left was "I'm sorry Kayato about what happened four years ago I didn't know it was you, I'm not used to people coming into my forest," Kayato sat down on the bank of the water. She looked deeply into the clear blue liquid. "I wonder... how did this water come here?" Kayato said. San looked at her daughter like she was senseless and said cautiously " I dunno, it was always here," Kayato shook her head like she just came out of a  
trance "what animal made that foot print?" she inquired as her eyes narrowed to the print that was shaped like a deer hoofs but with more toes. " Oh, that print was made by the forest god," San said. Kayato could sense the nervousness in San's voice. For the rest of the daylight hours San and Kayato talked about her life and they soon got to know each other very well. At some point in the middle of the day the two wolfs brothers got weary and left to their home. At the end Kayato secretly, in her heart and mind, forgave San for the indecent that happened four years ago, but she did not forgive her for not being in her early life; and because of that she did not call her mom but by her first name, San.   
  
Kayato left the forest at dusk and got inside the town at night. She fed Tsunami and Yakul and went into her house. The smell of rice made her mouth water. Kayato went in the kitchen and saw Ashitaka cooking dinner. "Did you have a fun time with San?" Ashitaka inquired. " Yeah, she's great. Dad?" Asked Kayato " Yes?" responded Ashitaka. Kayato was setting out the dishes when she looked acutely at Ashitaka; she said " Can you tell me bits and pieces about your past? Like where you're from, your mother your father stuff like that," "well I am from a little village in the east and well..." before he can finish Kayato was to impatient and she cut in " Well than just tell how you left you little village in the east met San and moved into this town. Please?" Ashitaka looked deeply into his daughters eyes let out a big sigh and said `my little darling sit down for it will be a long story a very long story. First do you know what a demon looks like?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ok, ok I know this is a very short chapter (by that way I just got back from Japan and I just watched Princess Mononoke there and I got a lot of stuff) well any way this is a short chapter and I think the next one is going to be long (hopefully (oh yeah I finished this on Valentines day *kiss *)) 


	4. The Retold story of Princess Mononoke-As...

Chapter 4  
  
(Ok, this is a little preview of the last chapter I promise it will be short)  
  
San and Ashitaka get hooked up san does ya' know *cough cough* well any way they have a child the child is named Kayato. Kayato sneaks out of the village and sees her mom, although she does not know it's her mom. She gets away and years passed by kayato gets a horse she trains it then goes see her mom. She is surprised. She and San talk then she goes and asks Ashitaka about his past.  
  
" Well I've heard of demons. Didn't Lady Eboshi kill one?" Kayato asked  
  
"Sort of, she created some," Ashitaka, said with a nervous look on his face wondering if some one is watching him  
  
" Created some??? What do you mean? how do you create a demon??" inquired Kayato  
  
"Well, y'know of those little round iron balls they put in the guns. They shoot them into gods and the balls shatters the demon's bone and drive it to evil. There is only one god who fought this wicked ball in side her, but she would have died, even if she didn't fight it." Ashitaka said.  
  
" Daddy you're confusing. Why do they drive the gods to evil and who is this god that fought the curse and why would she died even if she didn't fight it?" Kayato questioned. Ashitaka put a teapot on the fire and sat down.  
  
" Kayato let me start from the beginning. And promise me this, you will not tell a soul, except for San, for she knows this too," Said Ashitaka in a serous tone.  
  
" Ok, ok I wont tell any one I promise. Please start I really want to know what happens!" Kayato said as she flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Pay attention. It all started in my village in the east. It was that day when the curse fell upon me."  
  
"Curse what curse??"  
  
"Kayato be quite, you want me to tell the story or not!!" Said Ashitaka with rage.  
  
" I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to, I wont interrupt again. Go on with the story." Kayato said pleadingly  
  
" The forest was very quiet. The wise woman sent me to get every one back to the village. I knew, I knew something hideously, no, something more than evil, pure evil was out there. I also knew I must hurry because my sister Kaya" Kayato's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"YOU HAVE A SISTER!!!!" Kayato screamed  
  
" Kaya, eh, wait that's the first four letters in my name.... does San knows about Kaya??" Kayato asked  
  
"Yes she does, I was a bit surprised when she named you that. Now Kayato, what did I say about interrupting?" Ashitaka said sternly. He got up and took the boiling water off of the fire and poured himself a cup of green tea while Kayato answered his question.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, it's just that I was really astonished that I have an aunt. I know I have two uncles, (unfortunately they are wolfs) but an aunt and a human one too," Said Kayato in awe. Ashitaka offered some tea to Kayato, who took it.  
  
"Well I found Kaya out in the field. I told her to go back to the village. I knew if she did not go back now she might die. I couldn't take that chance. I raced to the watchtower on yakul's back. He was a young red elk then, I might be thinking of retiring him and getting a horse. Well on to my story. The man in the watchtower, I keep forgetting his name, he knew something was out there, in the forest. Every thing was quiet that birds have flown away except for the crows. Their piercing eyes kept on look into the forest. I leaned closer to the edged. My heart pounded, my breathing was loud. I could sense it, it was big. I strained my ears attempting to hear a slight twig breaking but I heard nothing. Then the flowers and plants begin to die right in front of me. Then I saw it, it was some malicious being, coming to destroy everything in its path. I drew my arrow waiting to see its weakness. This thing was headed straight to Yukul. I yelled at Yukul to run but he was to  
scared to move. Looking into those demons eyes, the red-blood eyes, would paralyze the toughest of beast. So I aimed my arrow down at the demon and Yakul and I shot the closest I can at Yukul. Finally he bolted off like lightning. I took a short sigh of relief then jumped onto the ground then I leaped onto Yakul's back and ran after the beastly demon," Ashitaka was telling this story with great heartiness.  
  
" Dad, dad, sorry for interrupting but what did this demon look like?" Kayato said.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry. Well this demon was very...very... well its really hard to put in words, this demon was a boar his name was Nago but there was an iron ball inside him but at that moment we didn't know, all I knew is that this demon was covered in this worm like substance that burn your skin when you touch it. That's how I got the curse. While I was on the ground with Yakul. The demon let out a great roar then I saw the boar the thick layer. I noticed my sister and some of her friends were trying to run away from the demon. The demon knew that he could get them easily with out a fight so he headed straight towards them. I tried to calm him down but he didn't listen to me. I went to my last resort I took out one of my arrows and shot him. It didn't kill him it only raged his furry. He stopped and headed directly towards me. I tried to run but he caught up to me. The demon extended an arm made up of that worm stuff. It grabbed my arm right here," Ashitaka pointed out the spot  
on his arm and continued with the story, "I broke free of its painful grab and I shot the boar in his eye. Finally he died. The wise woman took care of my wound and took me up to her hut where she, what I call "played with her stones", the high council was up there too. When the sun set the wise woman told me to see the world unclouded by hate. I must leave the village and never return for I am dead to them forever. She gave me an iron ball, which was that stone that killed more then me. I left the village at night. While I was getting Yakul. Kaya came up to me even though she was not supposed to see me. I will always admire her lack of respecting authority. Well she came to say goodbye and she gave me the crystal dagger. I left the village and even though I am alive today I could never go back. So, Kayato, how do you like it so far? Would you like me to continue?" Ashitaka said.  
  
"Yes please. But first answer me this question. That crystal dagger that Kaya gave you is it the same one San is wearing?" Asked Kayato. Ashitaka blushed.  
  
"Yes that is Kaya's but San doesn't know that and please don't tell her,"  
  
"Also dad, Please ease up on the descriptive words, and yes I will not tell San," said Kayato.  
  
"Ok, on with my story. Well the rest of the beginning was not exciting as that part I was on my way to the west to see with eyes unclouded by hate. On my way I met up with this guy I forgot his name I thought he was a nuisance. He was pretty smart he knew where I was from just by the items I brought with me. Well I left early in the morning so he wouldn't follow me. I saw a nice river on my way. I went to wash; I couldn't cross this river because the current was too strong. As I move toward the river a foul stench filled the air. I came closer to a bunch of boulders and I saw bodies lying there. I rushed to see if they were alive and I went to search for more bodies. I was on a very big boulder, this is where I saw San for the first time, later I found out that the wolfs had attacked a group of men and some of them died and some of them fell off the cliff, and Moro, she would have been considered your grand mother, was shot. I yelled something at her but I forgot what I  
said. Anyway I could only save two men, one was unconscious the other was alive and a little jumpy. I almost broke up with laughter when he screamed because of a kodama was in front of him. With out those little guys I wouldn't get through the forest. I put the one with fewer injuries on yakul and I carried the other one on my back. It was really hard going through that forest, and the kodama were going really fast. They lead me to umm... its really hard to put into words. That place where you saw San for the first time like that but every thing was older. I stopped yakul and I placed the man on my back down on the ground I took my bowl to get a fresh drink. Every thing was quiet and eerie. I saw this footstep of an animal, it was like a deer but different it had more hooves. It looked very recent though, like it was made just seconds after I arrived. I look around, and through the crack of the trees and the blinding light I saw a heard of deer. I looked closer squinting my  
eyes so I can make out every detail. And then I saw it. It was the forest god, before he died but I didn't know that at the time. It had a face of a man a thick fur coat and many antlers...right when I was looking at the god more closely my arm freaked out, remember I still have the curse. I stuck it into the cold water to ease its furry; eventually it did. I gave the rest of the water in my bowl to the man I laid on the ground. He never told me his name. I picked up the man an I headed towards Irontown." By now, Ahitaka had drunk three cups of tea and Kayato was falling asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry dad but can you just make it quick I'm falling asleep just tell me what happened in the end,"  
  
"Hey how about I finish this story in the morning. Deal?"  
  
"Dad, I already knows what is going to happen. I heard bits and pieces from the town's people. You get back to Irontown safely, you save San from Eboshi, I don't know what happens next, just the bullet wound is healed and you go back to Irontown. They tell you they need Eboshi you go and find her. You bring her back with her arm gone and a black goo following you, you go after San and you did something that save that town right? I also have another question. Do you have a crush on San?" With this Ashitaka blushed.  
  
"You got the first question right... and I'm not going to answer the second one. You are missing some of the big parts of the story, though. Why don't you go to bed and get the rest later," Ashitaka patted his daughters head and cleaned up the tea and went in his room to sleep.  
  
In the morning Ashitaka woke up and went into Kayato's room, but only to find her gone. He ran outside and he saw Yakul but no Tsunami.  
  
"Ahhh," he thought, "she must be at San's...maybe to find the other part of the story. Or just to get out? But I don't really know," He went in side to eat breakfast and do his morning chores. 


	5. Talking with Mom

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"You know what Tsunami? I love it here; it is very beautiful. The mountains, the forest, the sky…" Kayato was riding her beautiful white horse up the mountain to San's den to get the missing links to the story. It was breathtaking weather. The new trees, and flowers were at the pinnacle of their splendor. You could smell their magnificent aroma miles away. Kayato closed her eyes letting Tsunami lead where he wants to go. But that blissful time period was all about to change. For some strange reason a chill went up Kayato's spine, causing her to bolt upright. Her sense of smell shut off, and to her eyes the bright green magnificent of the forest turned dull and uncanny. Kayato looked up into the sky but she could see the sun clearly; but something was different. Instead of the sun's radiant glow, it was sinister; huge ball of burning gas, sneering down at the mini people. She hugged Tsunami trying to feel warmth, but the horse's touch was chilling cold. Kayato was fearful, she closed her eyes. Every breath she took the eerie coldness enclosed around her body, forcing her to feel the pain. The pain was almost like a jagged object driving into her soul, piercing her hart. She thought nothing could get her out of this state, nothing. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was soft, and felt like affectionate warmth touched her body for a spilt second. Kayato opened her eyes, the frostiness went away, she could hear the birds twittering, she could smell the dainty flowers and she could see the amazing plants showing of their splendor.  
  
"Kayato! What is wrong? You went as white as a ghost," San said in a worry tone.  
  
"It was nothing San. It came and went I don't think we should worry about it now. I came to hear the story about the…ummm well when Ashitaka first came here didn't something special happen?" Kayato said. She hopped down from Tsunami and sat down on a sunny rock to sunbathe.  
  
"Well, yes something did happen…I wish not to speak of it," San said. She turned her back towards Kayato. Kayato sat up and gazed at the back of San's short black hair.  
  
"Please tell me," Kayato pleaded.  
  
"That was a chapter in my life which I want to close for ever," San said strictly.  
  
"But San I want to know my parents past. I know about my dad, he has a sister in another village," Kayato looked at the crystal dagger around San's neck, " and about you, all I know is that you live with wolfs," San looked keenly at Kayato  
  
"Well living with wolfs is much better than living with a bunch of filthy, cruel humans that all they do is care for them selves," San snapped.  
  
"What proof says that all humans are cruel? I am a human and I don't think of my self all the time. Now Lady Eboshi is the perfect example. She dedicated her life to misfortunate people," Kayato said. San's eyes filled up with wrath when Eboshi's name was mentioned.  
  
"You don't know the true side of Eboshi. I guess I will tell you a little bit of the story. Well she was the one who killed Moro," Kayato gasped and San eyes swelled up with tears, but she shook them off because she knew that tears were a human emotion, "she shot her right in the chest, I always disliked her and the bullet gave me a reason, a good one, to go and kill her, and that night I tried. I almost died if it wasn't for that mask I was wearing. Eboshi had her guns and two girls shot straight at me. It hit the mask knock me out cold. At that time I would wound any human I saw and the first person I saw was Ashitaka. I hit him," San said as she looks at the sun going behind the darkened clouds.  
  
"Enough!!" Kayato shouted, "Skip the part about you and Eboshi I already know!" A raindrop fell onto Kayato's nose. San glared at Kayato.  
  
"No, you don't know. You have heard it from the villagers view, and Eboshi. They hate me. You are just too stubborn to hear that Eboshi only does things that benefit her. They worship her down there," San said, ignoring the downpour of rain splashing onto her body. Kayato was speechless, she was thinking of all the good deeds more closely. Kayato slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"You're right," Kayato mumbled. San looked at Kayato. Usually she would smirk when she is right but her mothering instincts were bursting out. She put her arm around Kayato.  
  
" Come with me, Kayato, out of this rain, and lets stop fighting," San said in a nurturing tone. On the way to San's cave Kayato asked if she would tell her about the forest god and how he died. San show Kayato a place to sit in the den and started about the forest god.  
  
"The forest god was the giver and taker of all life. He has lived since the beginning of time. And it was not normal when he died," San said.  
  
"How did he died?" asked Kayato.  
  
"I was just getting to that. The god died by the hands of Eboshi," Kayato's eyes went wide with shock. Out of her 17 years she has always thought Eboshi was lovely thoughtful women, always caring for the weaker being, protecting the weaker being, but maybe, just maybe, she killed him out of protection.  
  
"Tell me more on how he died. Why did Eboshi shoot him?" Kayato implored. San looked into Kayato's eyes. She knew that Kayato didn't want to hear that Eboshi killed the god for wealth, for her self.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear why?" San look straight at Kayato and Kayato look straight at San. Silence stood.  
  
"Yes, San I want to hear why,"  
  
"A guy from some foreign land came, he was short and uglier then most humans. He came here with some paper saying to bring back the head of the forest god to the Emperor. He and Eboshi came and found the natural palace of the forest god. They shot him in the head; he only swaggered but it did not kill him. Eboshi loaded up to fire again. The forest god tried to stop it by using the power of life, but Eboshi's will for him to die was too great. She overcame his power and shot his head off. Technically he didn't die… he became a demon. I almost cried out for joy when Moro bit her disgraceful arm off," A sneer went across San's face as that memory replayed in her mind. "I dunno why Ashitaka saved her from the demon god?" A flicker of hope darted across Kayato's mind.  
  
"Maybe Eboshi isn't that bad as she seems…there must be a reason why Dad saved her," Kayato pondered this for some time. She defiantly was not paying any attention to San, but San continued to talk until she realized that she was talking to her self.  
  
"Kayato, Kayato, snap out of it!" Kayato looked at San with a puzzled look, "It looked like you were in a trance," San said with a bit of concerned.  
  
"I'm fine San, there is nothing to worry about,"  
  
"I don't really think so, First your ride over clutching your horse looking like you have seen a ghost and now your acting like you are in some sort of spell, are you sure you are alright?'  
  
"Yes I am fine, continue with the story, please?"  
  
"Ok, where was I, Oh yeah. Ok after we had fought the two men for the head Ashitaka and me grabbed the head and returned it to the god. It was at dawn when it was reattached, so we don't know for sure if he is really dead. Ashitaka thinks that he is still alive in all the trees, plants, animals, and Kodamas. But I think he is dead. If Moro is a god and she can die why can't the forest god?" San looked out side. "Ahh, the rain stopped. That was one quick storm."  
  
"Well I best be going now, I didn't tell my dad where I was going. I think he might be a little concerned about my whereabouts,"  
  
"Ok, bye. Wander around the forest for a while, it is very stunning this time of year," San waved goodbye. Kayato leaped onto Tsunami's back rode down the mountain.  
  
"Lets take the long way down," Kayato whispered into Tsunami's ear. She swerved the horse off of the original path and onto the wild soil of the mountain.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Well, I finished the chapter (right after I posted the half of the chapter I found my muse again) well like it or lump it post a review. 


	6. Darkness strikes agian

Kayato wandered, through the brush of the vast forest. She strayed into the place she first time she saw San  
  
"Tsunami, out of the whole forest this is the most gorgeous place. And I feel a presence, something special must have happened here," She gracefully leaped off of Tsunami and started to nuzzle him.  
  
"Oh, I'm just imagining things, but it sure feels familiar," Kayato walked up to the water. The water had a bizarre shine, but yet it was cold and translucent. She reached down to carelessly stroke the silky water, but something caught her eye. Inside the water was a footprint. It looked like a deer made it but this deer had a different foot; it looked like many hooves in one. She looked at it, almost like she was drawn to it. Then it struck, the coldness she felt earlier that day, and it hit her right in the heart; wounding the soul of her heart. She screamed in anguish. Edging back to Tsunami. Every inch Kayato takes, every breath she breathes, she felt she is going to give way to the pain, to death. Kayato tripped, fell onto the ground face forward. She felt her essence leaving her body, mind, and heart. She closed her eyes and with her final breath she thought, this is the last of me.  
  
With her eyes still closed she came to consciousness.  
  
"I must be in the other world all the other people talked about," Kayato thought. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face looking down at her; Kayato left her eyes half opened. Then she realized that it was Hoshi. Her eyes went wide; she sat straight up. Ignoring the short, sharp stabbing pains all over her flesh. She heard some one yelling for Ashitaka.  
  
"Maybe I am not dead maybe I was only dreaming it," Kayato thought. Kayato let her head fall back onto the pillow; she was weak with an aching body. She still kept her eyes half opened. It felt like an eternity until she felt her father hugging her.  
  
"Kayato!! Kayato!!!!! I am so glad you are alright!" Ashitaka yelled. Kayato opened her eyes, and she could she San, with an eased expression on her face, shrinking back into the shadows. Kayato smiled.  
  
"Father," Kayato whispered, "father, I am alright. And please can you let me sleep again, I am really sore and exhausted, and if I ever die in my sleep," a weak smile flash across Ashitaka's face, "I wanted to tell you I love you," she leaned in close and in her quietest voice she could muster she said so no one but Ashitaka could hear "and tell that to San too," Ashitaka laid down Kayato, and she went off to sleep.  
  
Kayato woke up with cheerful sunbeams bouncing off of her face. She rose off of the bed; still a little groggy from the last time she was in the forest. She walked out of her house still in her pajamas. She found Ashitaka feeding Tsunami and Yakul.  
  
"Dad, I've been thinking about this. I want to go find you sister in that village you are from," Kayato said. Ashitaka eyes went wide.  
  
"You can't Kayato, I am dead to them forever. Plus whom else are you going to find to take you. I certainly can't go," Ashitaka said.  
  
"Don't worry I have it all planed out. San will take me," a sly smirk flashed upon Kayato's face.  
  
"How are you going to get San to leave her forest?" inquired Ashitaka.  
  
"I have my ways," with those words said Kayato headed into the house to change. .  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Ok, ok I know I haven't posted my sixth chapter in quite awhile (and I have a good reason…school.) I have been caught up in homework and test; but its here. Hope you like it. 


End file.
